lbtfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond the Mysterious Beyond
"Beyond the Mysterious Beyond" is a song sung in the Land Before Time film series. It is featured in the first musical sequence of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, and is featured again at the end of the movie. Description First version As there is much controversy circling the residents of the Great Valley and their recent visitors, regarding Littlefoot's sighting of an unusual flying rock landing in the Mysterious Beyond the night before, two Rainbow Faces make their way into the center of the crowd, and try to caution the others away from trusting only what they can see with their own eyes, and notice that along with the black and white they see in the world around them, there are shades of gray. Though most of the adults remain suspicious about this viewpoint, Littlefoot and most of the other children are quick to accept it. Reprise As the far walkers leave the Great Valley, Littlefoot asks the Rainbow Faces if they will be leaving as well. They reply that they will, and Littlefoot questions if there ever really was a Stone of Cold Fire. They tell him that there wasn't, but that it got the dinosaurs thinking, which was what they had intended. As they talk, Littlefoot begins to question what they really are, but they quickly dismiss the inquiry, and finish their song about the wonders one could see if they look "beyond the Mysterious Beyond". As they sing, they distract Littlefoot before being beamed up from the earth. Littlefoot turns around again in time to see this happen, and realizes that they were not ordinary Rainbow Faces. Lyrics First version Male Rainbow Face Beyond the Mysterious Beyond Out past the smallest light that's twinkling You cannot even have an inkling Of what is going on For example, there's this enormous black- Female Rainbow Face Ahem, Beyond the Mysterious Beyond Out where the darkness is the scariest Out where the wonders are the rariest Past the edge of dawn Male Rainbow Face There's so much more to everything Than anyone supposes Female Rainbow Face The answers lay inside your dreams And underneath your noses Cera Beyond this Mysterious Beyond They act like they really think they know it all But I won't believe it 'til they show it all I trust what my eyes can see Not some dumb beyond 'Cera's Dad' Friends of yours? 'Spokes Dinosaur' Uh, not really. They joined up with us some time ago. Always asking questions, talking in riddles. Harmless, I think, but, well, they are a bit strange. '''Cera's Dad' You're all a bit strange if you ask me. Littlefoot Beyond the Mysterious Beyond Think of the things that we could see there Oh, how I wish that we could be there All of my friends and me Rainbow Faces If stars can fall, and rocks can fly And mountains catch on fire We can set our sights beyond the sky Kids Or maybe even higher Beyond Male Rainbow Face Beyond the Mysterious Beyond Kids The Mysterious Beyond Male Rainbow Face Trust in your own imagination Rainbow Faces You are a part of the creation Of all that lies beyond The Mysterious Beyond Kids The Mysterious Beyond All together Beyond Reprise Male Rainbow Face Life is not a game, my friend For losing or for winning Female Rainbow Face And when you think you've reached the end Both It's only the beginning Male Rainbow Face Oh! Will you look at that! Littlefoot What? Look at what? (sound of teleporter activating) Male Rainbow Face Beyond the Myterious Beyond Female Rainbow Face Beyond the Mysterious Beyond Male Rainbow Face You know the wonder never ends there Both And you may find that you have friends there Somewhere out there beyond The Mysterious Beyond... The Mysterious Beyond... The Mysterious Beyond... The Mysterious Beyond... External links *Video clip of the song sequence on Youtube.com Category:Songs